Naruto: Digital Destiny
by subhogue
Summary: In this Naruto-verse the Elemental Nations are what remains of the digital world. The bijuu are really the last of the digimon. The Kyubi is a Renamon. How will a Renamon's nature effect Naruto? Will he get new awesome powers? Will he still be clueless? Read to find out. Pairing will eventually be...TBD...but NO YAOI...I think I spelled that wrong...oh well. Please Read and Review.
1. The Festival

Before I get started I would like to say that if anything seems familiar to another fanfiction then that might be because I used part of it. I don't do this intentionally, however I have read somewhere over 50 Naruto fanfictions and this is my first fanfiction ever so there is bound to be a bleeding effect. Also I would like to note that I'm a college student and don't have much time, so don't expect an update every week, that said, I'll try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon, they both belong to their respective owners.

~~Narrator's View~~

It was a nice cool breezy October 10th. The Leaf Village was in party mode, celebrating the 5th anniversary of the defeat of the Kyubi, The nine tailed beast. Around the village there were many stands and shops set up all trying to profit on gambling fools and other people having fun. Everyone in the village was having a wonderful time, even that angry mob and the 5 year old blonde they were chasing...oh...wait, on second thought that boy doesn't seem to be having much fun...let us step into his shoes as he is the subject of our story.

~~Naruto/3rd person view~~

The boy running for his life is known as Naruto Uzumaki. He is a short blonde haired unusual 5 year old boy. Why unusual you ask. Well that would be due to his malnourished form as well as his special abilities. You see Naruto heals at a rate that is inhuman, even for someone being treated by a med nin. He is also unnaturally fast for his height, currently keeping away from a mob of teen through adult civilians and low rank ninja.

'Why do they always chase after me on my birthday? I just wanted to have fun.' Naruto thinks to himself as he turns a corner. Unfortunately his thoughts distracted him just enough that he turned into a dead end. 'Oh no, if I go back they will beat me up again.' Naruto thinks to himself as he quickly looks around and decides to curl up in a ball behind a dumpster hoping for the best.

"Where did that demon brat go, we must finish what the fourth could not." says one of the more sober ninja leading the mob. His buddy, not quite as sober...at all, replies "I-ss knowned hic tat he-ss in heres hic." He then leans on the sober ninja's shoulder and whispers(see shouts) "I-ss be-hic-bets he-ss hiddin hic." The sober ninja pushes his buddy off, ending up with the drunk ninja on the ground. He then fans away the putrid stench of his buddy's breath as he says under his breath "No shit." It is very unfortunate for Naruto that the drunks new position on the ground lets him see under the dumpster where he spots a speck of "kill me orange" clothing that only one person would be caught alive and if they were successful, dead, wearing. The drunk points at the dumpster, at least in its general direction, and says with a shit eating grin "overs dere." Surprisingly his buddy understands and flickers from the gathering mass of the mob behind him's view.

Naruto hearing the drunk ninja thinks to himself 'oh no, I've gotta ru...' his thought process stopped there as when he tried to turn and run he feels himself picked up and pinned to the wall at the end of the alleyway. Fearfully looking up Naruto sees the sober ninja who was chasing him, four kunai in the hand not holding him which he stabs two of through the sleeves of his shirt into the wall, and the other two through his pants and into the wall.

The sober ninja grins as he says "Now you little shit, it is time to complete the Yondaime's legacy. But first we want our own revenge you demon." Naruto quivers as he sees the mob approaching, they have never been so heavily armed before, nor has there been this many people before. He then screams in pain as he feels the sharp cold bite of a kunai as it is embedded in his left hand and into the wall by the sober ninja. He then steps back, turns around and says "The time of our tormentor is almost over. Get your revenge before we finish this demon off." He then steps out of the way unleashing the flood of pain onto Naruto as his flesh and body is ripped, stabbed, shredded, bruised, broken, and burnt. Naruto screams as his flesh and body heal the damage that is done so the next mob member is left with a clean slate and is even angrier then the last.

Eventually Naruto's mind is on the brink of unconsciousness when he hears a deep feminine voice say "These humans are a pitiful disgrace. Tell me, do you want to live? Do you want the pain to stop? If you give me control I can make them all stop." Naruto thinks for less than a second before saying in his mind to the voice "Please, help me." The voice replies back with "Will you give me control?" Instantly Naruto says one word before passing into the dark abyss of unconsciousness "Yes."

As soon as this is muttered from his mouth, this being the only bit of the conversation spoken out loud, his head shoots up and he lets out a scream. Naruto's head drops to looking at the ground as power seems to start leaking from his very skin as a misty red mass. His canines grow, his nails grow and sharpen. He pulls away from the wall, the kunai in his clothes ripping thru them as the one in his hand rips thru it without any more screams. All of his wounds quickly heal before finally Naruto's head looks up revealing blood red eyes that froze the whole mob in its place. Naruto then opens his mouth and in a feral rage filled voice says "You humans are pitiful and despicable. To treat your own kind in that way I have only two things to say. First I hope you enjoyed this, because this experience is your last." Naruto then moves his arms so they are bent inwards, his palms in front of each breast pointing out towards the mob before he says "Second..._DIAMOND STORM_." With the name of the technique spoken, 100s of sharp blue diamond like crystals appear in the air pointed toward the mob, all of their eyes widened with fear. With a thrust forward of Naruto's hands the crystals fly forth shredding each member of the mob, all of them dropping dead and the alleyway looking like a pool of blood with over 50 mutilated bodies inside. Naruto's eyes then close and he falls backwards, his back against the wall, head slumped down. The crystals soon burst into dust that seems to disappear in the air leaving no trace of how these people died, save for the Inu Anbu who came across the scene, on the way to report in from a mission...three hours late, just before Naruto passed out. He looks in shock almost not believing what he just saw before fetching the Hokage and his personal guard.

The Hokage arrives at the gruesome scene with Inu and his Anbu guard, all of them already briefed on what Inu witnessed. Even being told did little to prepare them and they had to force themselves to hold down their stomachs. The Hokage grimaces as he sees the scene, his heart screaming with the pain that this was caused by Naruto being almost butchered, on his birthday none the less. He turns to his Anbu guard and says "Kumo, round up the Anbu and find out who in the village is unaccounted for. Set them up as traitors. On the record these people were killed by you and a team of your most trusted allies under my orders. Kumo dismissed" Kumo having his orders disappears in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage then quickly turns and walks thru the alley, using water walking to stay out of the blood. At the end of the alley he sees Naruto, his skin scarred in many places, the Kyubi obviously not able to heal him completely. The Hokage grimaces at the sight as tears beg to be set free. The Hokage resists as he picks up Naruto and takes him to Inu and says "Inu, take him to the hospital, if they refuse tell them that if he isn't being treated by the time I get there then they will all be reminded why I was called the professor." Inu takes Naruto and says "Hai!" He then promptly disappears in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage then turns to the remaining three Anbu guards and says "You two, start cleaning this mess up. Neko, come with me to the hospital." The three bow and say "Hai." The Hokage and Neko then disappear in a swirl of leaves.

With the Hokage's threat, Inu had no trouble getting the doctors to treat Naruto. They put him in his usual room and hooked him up to machines to monitor him. Meanwhile Inu stood guard at Naruto's bedside till the Hokage came. The Hokage then sat at Naruto's side for a while before he had to leave and get back to his paperwork. In the meantime he appointed Inu as his temporary guard with orders to notify him as soon as Naruto awoke.

~~END OF CHAPTER 1~~

Well, how was that for my first shot? And…wow, almost 1500 words for chapter 1. Anyway, my beta/roommate is currently sleeping but I want to get this up and out there so I can see what people think about it. If there are any major changes I'll update it. I will be writing this story for my enjoyment so constructive criticism, come on in...Flamers, GTFO don't let the door hit you in the ass. I love being able to ignore people not liking me. Oh, yeah and p.s. -SPOILER ALERT- this will be revealed beginning of next chapter but yes, Kyubi is a Renamon. -SPOILER ALERT-


	2. Your destiny begins here, yes at age 5

Alright here we go with chapter 2, I'm Ninja'd up and ready to...do...what...ninjas...do...YEAH!

Disclaimer:...See chapter 1 fools!

~~Chapter 2: Your destiny begins here...yes at age 5~~

~~Inside Naruto's Mindscape~~

Naruto slowly came to. The first thing he noticed was the dampness of his clothes on his body. He then smelled the dampness in the air. Next he heard the sound of dripping water. Finally he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Naruto finally concluded two things. One he was in a sewer, and two this was one weird sewer. What sewer has blue pipes and red pipes anyway? And what are those random numbers? Naruto then does a double take at the pipe but doesn't see the numbers anymore. He shrugs his shoulders and says to himself "Must have hit my head when the village dropped me down here." All of a sudden out of the direction that the pipes lead Naruto hears the voice he heard before he passed out say "You have been dropped on your head much more than this." This was followed quickly by chuckling. Mad and curious Naruto puffs out his cheeks and starts to follow the pipes towards the voice.

After a few minutes of stomping through the sewer, Naruto comes across a very large room. As he enters the room he sees a large cage held shut only by a tag with the kanji for seal on it. Curiously Naruto moves closer and tries to see what is inside the cage. Not seeing anything he slips inside the cage and finds a human-sized yellow bi-pedal fox with her back against the cage next to him. The fox had pointy ears, powerful legs, and a long tail. Her stomach and chest was covered in white fur with large tufts of it hiding her breasts and...other things from view. The feature that caught Naruto's attention most out of this was oddly her blood red eyes. It just felt to Naruto like he knew those eyes. Suddenly she closes her eyes then talks in the same voice from before saying "Hello. It is good to finally meet the one I have been protecting for the past five years." Naruto looks at her confused and says "Huh? Thank you for your help earlier, but who are you? And what do you mean protecting me for the last five years? And...Where are we?" She smirks and says "As for where we are, we are in your mind. It is pretty empty which is why I will give you a hint for who I am. What happened 5 years ago, October 10th?" Naruto puffs out his cheeks indignantly as he says "everyone knows that. The Kyubi attacked." She waits for it to sink in and about a minute later his eyes widen and he says "Are you saying that you are the Kyubi? There is no way. You look nothing like the Kuybi." Kyubi stands up off the cage wall and says "Ah yes, you are probably more used to my second form." Just then red chakra envelopes her and then grows till it is 50 feet tall. Naruto absently notes the 1s and 0s appearing seemingly at random in the energy. It then disappears to reveal a nine-tailed fox with red fire on the tip of each tail. Naruto backs away in fear till the red energy envelopes the fox again and she changes back. Kyubi then says "That is my Kyubimon form. I can let the red flames on my tails take me over turning me red as you humans normally depict me. This is my Renamon form." Naruto's eyes are wide as he says "O-okay, why are you in my mind?" Kyubi looks at him and laughs before saying "The bijuu are made of data or what you humans now call chakra. As such we can't be killed. So the Yondaime did what he could to stop me when I went on a rampage. He sealed me inside of you." Naruto looks at her horrified and stutters out "S-s-so I re-really am a d-de-demon?" Kyubi looks at you and laughs saying "Be proud kid, the title demon is given to something when people fear it because they don't understand it or its power. As it is your dream to become the number one ninja, the title demon should be a great compliment. It means that you are feared due to not being understood or having an unknown power and a ninja's greatest weapon is surprise." Naruto thinks about what she said for a bit before he smiles slightly and asks her "Hey, what did you mean when you said 'data?'" Kyubi grins at the child like change in subject then start to explain. "Well Naruto, let's see...have you noticed seemingly random numbers appearing anywhere?" he nods. "Well you see, those numbers are data. The reason you can see them is due to my gift to you the _Kodagan_. The _Kodagan_ is a doujutsu that allows you to see and manipulate data. As the world and chakra itself is made up of data you can do almost anything with it. Unfortunately you are only working on activating the first stage. By the time you wake up it will be done. But the first stage only allows you to see data. You will have to train your mind and body to unlock more." As she talks Naruto starts to see more ones and zeros. "Now Naruto. I want you to apologize to your Hokage for me. I was not in control of myself when I attacked. Now looks like it is time to wake up." Naruto nods just before Kyubi pushes him out of the cage.

His vision goes dark...and stays dark...and stays dark...and...nope still dark. He then hears Kyubi say "For Kami's sake open your eyes." There is a moment of feeling stupid that passes over him before he opens his eyes. He looks straight then left and can see data everywhere and in everything. He then hears a familiar voice say "Naruto, you are awake?" Hearing that voice he looks over to his right and says "Jiji!" As soon as his head finishes turning he hears two gasps then hears Hokage say "Naruto, what happened to your eyes?" Naruto looks in a mirror and sees that his eyes are black with a three thin green circles each inside the other. Inside of the smallest circle is a green analog zero. Correctly assuming what it is Naruto just shrugs like it is no big deal and says "It's the new doujutsu Kyubi gave me the _Kodagan_...also she said sorry for the attack on the village, apparently she wasn't in control of herself." Hearing Kyubi's name the Hokage stiffens and says "And what does this doujutsu do?" Naruto smiles as he explains what Kyubi told him. The Hokage strokes his beard as he says "Chakra made of data? Sounds a bit strange to me, how do I kn..." Naruto being completely oblivious interrupts him saying "Jiji, why does Inu have a lot of data around his right eye?" That answers the Hokage's question and he just says "I'll tell you when you are older Naruto. Now try to deactivate the eyes, right now you are channeling chakra to them, stop that flow." Naruto does as he is asked, of course with some trouble, and his eyes turn back to normal. He then asks "Can I go now Jiji? I hate it here." The Hokage chuckles as he says "Go on, but keep those and Kyubi a secret." Naruto jumps up joyfully as he runs out of the hospital. The Hokage turns to Inu and says "I have a long term mission for you should you accept." Inu looks straight at him and says "Hai Hokage-sama. I accept." The Hokage nods with a smile as he says "Good. Your mission will be to start off Naruto's ninja training. Do it so you are not seen by anyone else." Inu looks at the Hokage and says "Hai Hokage-sama." He says before He disappears in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage the thinks to himself 'I'll have to contact Jiraiya.'

~~Chapter 2 End~~

There is chapter 2 folks, Beta/roommate is still asleep, Rate and review, constructive criticism good, Flamers…Rasengan to the face.


	3. Learning the Ropes: Instincts

And Chapter 3...three chapters in one day? Why not.

Disclaimer: ...See Chapter 2

~~Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes: Instincts~~

~~Naruto's Home~~

Naruto had run home from the hospital, ignoring all the glares he got along the way as his pride would not let him acknowledge them. '...Wait what...where did that come from?' Naruto thought to himself as he ran along, the pride leaving as fast as it came. He was so busy in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that his footsteps were quiet and agile.

While Naruto was quite oblivious, Inu who was following him by roof was not and therefore found himself wondering 'Where is this level of adaptability and stealth coming from, this skill is above a genin let alone a child. Hmm, this training might be fun, maybe I'll even be on time for once.' He eye smiles at the end of his thoughts as Naruto gets to his house.

Naruto walks up the stairs to his apartment, dutifully ignoring the hate filled writings on the wall that claim him as a demon and other things meant to be hurtful. When he gets to the door he tries to open it only for the door to fall inward. A few seconds later a kunai wizzes by his face and embeds itself into the door... or at least it would have had Naruto stayed there instead of back flipping 5 feet away. Inu and Naruto's mouths both drop as they are both thinking the same thing "How did I/he do that?" Naruto recovers first and walks to the kunai which has a note attached. Seeing this he pulls it out and quickly lifts the door back in place.

Seeing this Inu rubs his temple and says "Damn, I'm going to be bald by the time I'm done training him." He then shrugs before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Meanwhile, Inside Naruto sits on his bed and opens the note that says only a few words "Training begins, Training ground 43, 8:00AM SHARP!" Inside Naruto starts to grow giddy, someone was finally going to train him. Eager for tomorrow he quickly does his nightly rituals before he sets his jumpsuit for tomorrow out then lays down in bed. He then hears Kyubi's voice saying "Please tell me you have clothes besides those jumpsuits." Naruto responds back with "Of course, I have boxers." In response Kyubi almost screams out "Oh hell no, that is being fixed tomorrow!" Naruto whimpers "That's all they sell me, besides I li..." Kyubi promptly cuts him off saying "First, say you like them and I will find some way to make you think you are a women. Second, I never said we would get anything from the shops. It would be less effort but we will either hunt and use the pelts of animals, or we can get your new teacher to buy them for you." Naruto thinks for a bit and says "can we do both? Have regular clothes and then use the pelts for intimidation?" Kyubi thinks for a bit before saying "That is actually a good idea. I'm impressed such a brilliant idea came from you. We shall make it so, now just rest." Naruto nods before he slowly drifts of to sleep.

~~The Next Morning~~

The next morning Naruto awakes to what could only be the devil's work. His alarm is going off full blast and the sun is shining in his face. Through tired lazy groans he says "One day sun, one day I will kill you. Then I will sleep better than ever." he rolls over to get his face out of the sun but ends up falling off of the bed. Naruto groans as he stands up and turns off his alarm clock before yawning. He then blinks at the time and runs to wash off and then make ramen. He washes quickly then eats his ramen quickly like only he can. He then gets himself quickly dressed and darts out the door before he stops and realizes he has no idea where training ground 43 is. This problem is quickly solved when he senses something coming towards him and not even thinking about it side steps a kunai and snatches it out of the air. Inside both Naruto and the super-secret kunai thrower think at the same time 'What the hell/heck just happened.'

Shaking his head clear Naruto grabs the note and pockets the kunai. He then opens the note and reads "Find the lady with purple hair and a trench coat, normally found at the dango stand, once found tell her the password 'Dango sucks.' she will then lead you to training ground 43." Naruto feels a shiver run up his back as he starts heading towards the dango stand.

From the roof tops Inu rubs his hands together and says "lesson one...survival training. Heh heh heh." he then chases after Naruto to enjoy the show.

~~Narrator~~

Ah, what a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, nothing could ruin this peacef... "GET BACK HERE YOU DEAD RUNT! STAY STILL SO I CAN CASTRATE YOU!"...well I spoke to soon. I guess we better see what this is about.

~~Back with Naruto~~

It is obvious that the password did not work and now Naruto is running like a bat out of hell, trying to keep his life...and his balls intact. He keeps running as he unknowingly dodges more and more of the crazy ladies attacks. Naruto doesn't stop as he can still hear the crazy lady spewing profanities behind him. Naruto ends up running for hours from the lady before he somehow loses her. During this time Naruto ran past Guy and Lee at speeds they could barely see. This caused Lee to utter for the first time the forbidden word that he would now and forever use, "Youth."

Having gotten away from her somehow Naruto sits down to rest. As soon as he does he moves his hand instinctually and catches another kunai. 'Alright this is getting weird Naruto thinks as he looks at his hands. It is at this point that Kyubi makes herself known as she says "Naruto listen, this is your body gaining some of my abilities and instincts, you'll have stuff like this happen to you probably till tomorrow morning, then you will be back to your old self and you will have to work to gain those skills." Naruto's smile falls from his face as he groans out. He then reads the note and goes pale. Kyubi sweat drops and says "please tell me you aren't going to do that." Naruto gulps and says "well, might as well use the powers while I have them." Kyubi pinches the bridge of her nose as she sighs.

~~Chapter 3 End~~

There is chapter 3 folks, Beta/roommate is now busy with school work…oh well, Rate and review, constructive criticism good, Flamers…Sharp Pointy Style: A Thousand Years of Death.


	4. LtR: The Weapon Mistress and First Tech

Here is Chapter 4. I noticed in my previous chapters I neglected mentioning that Kodagan is supposed to translate to literally mean "Coder Eye." Unfortunately, according to Google translate even Sharingan doesn't mean what it is supposed to. As such I kinda guessed and threw Koda (Coder) and Gan (Eye) together. If this does not translate correctly then please someone let me know and give suggestions. Oh and thank you to all readers, I was very surprised when this hit 350 views on its first day. (Note: Yes I know Tenten probably wasn't this good at this age...but my world, my rules, she has a father, works & lives at a weapon shop, and she started being trained at age 3.)

Disclaimer: ...See Chapter 3...or if you've noticed a pattern, just see Chapter 1

~~Chapter 4: Learning the Ropes: The Weapon Mistress and the First Technique~~

~~Narrator~~

It is a beautiful afternoon in the Hidden Leaf, the sun is out and shining, the birds are singing, despite earlier I'm sure nothing will break this peaceful aftern..."GET BACK HERE AND TAKE WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT TSUNADE BACK YOU STUPID! STAY STILL SO I CAN TURN YOU INTO A PIN CUSHION!"...You know what...I give up. Would it be too much to hope it is not Naruto this time?...Yes...Yes it would.

~~3rd Person, Focus: Naruto~~

Naruto is running for his life once again, 6 year old Tenten hot on his heels throwing everything but the kitchen sin...no wait...there goes the kitchen sink too. Naruto sweat drops while running as the kitchen sink collides with the ground right next to him. Naruto thinks to himself and Kyubi "You know...I really should have known better considering what happened last time." Naruto then remembers what set off this race for his life.

~~A Few Minutes Earlier~~

Naruto approaches the outside of the Higurashi Weapon Shop. (Higurashi translates to Cicadas) He breathes in and out before yelling as loud as he can something everyone on this block knows is forbidden. "Hey bun girl. I heard you like Tsunade. Why would you like an old drunk like that?" This was obviously bad judgment on Naruto's part, because as soon as the words left his mouth a kunai shoots by grazing his cheek, and he hears a shout of "Take that back you little brat!" Thus the chase commenced.

~~Back to the present~~

Naruto is suddenly broken from his daydream as an ice box lands next to him. He starts running again as he thinks "Where the hell is all this stuff coming from...let alone how is she throwing it." He keeps running until he reaches a forest and hears Kyubi tell him "Alright, home turf. Time to stop running." At this he stops for a nanosecond before continuing to run, thinking to her "Are you insane?" He hears her reply back "Kind of... but that is beside the point. My point is I'm going to try teaching you some of my moves." This stops Naruto in his tracks as her turns towards where Tenten will be entering from and says "Alright what do I do?" The Kyubi smirks as she says "Alright, the easiest move to learn will be the Kohenkyo (Fox Change Void). This moves uses are twofold as it allows you to either switch places with an object or enemy, or it allows you to create up to two solid clones of yourself...at least only two with the pathetic control over your chakra you have now. We will do the changing places aspect today. The way to do this technique is to imagine being where the object is and the object being in your place as you channel chakra to your mind and your feet. Now try it quickly." Naruto nods and does as told, using the ram sign to focus his chakra as he learned from watching the older ninja over the years. He focuses on the mysterious almost magical log next to him and imagines it being where he is and him being there. With a blink he notices he isn't staring at the strange log anymore. He looks around and finds that the log is on the other side of him where he was before. He then hears in his mind "congratulations. You did something I learned to do at less than one year old." This causes Naruto's sense of accomplishment to disappear.

~~Meanwhile in a tree too far to be sensed~~

The Inu Anbu gapes at what he just saw. He just saw what looked like a combination of the replacement jutsu and the Shunshin no Jutsu (body flicker technique). He saw Naruto's body become obscured by leaves before they disappeared leaving a log in their place. Meanwhile Naruto had appeared where he just saw the log disappear. He filed the information away for later.

~~Back to the one we care about~~

Getting over his moping Naruto stands up straight as Kyubi says "Now Naruto, we are going to stop this ridiculous chase. When Tenten enters into view I want you to teleport behind her and grab both her arms. Got it?" With a nod of his head Naruto waits for Tenten. She soon bursts into the clearing and yells "There you are!" as she throws more weapons and objects at the...storm of leaves. She blinks twice before she is twirled around and facing the boy, him holding both her arms immobile. Naruto looks at her and says "Please stop throwing things at me." Tenten still surprised stays silent but slightly nods. Naruto says "Thank you." as he releases her arms. Tenten smirks as she says "I'll stop if you show me how to do that." Kyubi says to him "You can't teach her. Only someone who holds me can use my abilities. You can't tell her that you hold me though, it might cause her to alienate you. Make something up." Naruto's face drops as he thinks, making himself look sad to give himself more time. Worried Tenten asks him "What's wrong?" With an idea in his mind Naruto looks up and says "I can't teach it to you." Tenten's face grows disappointed and she starts to pout as she whines "Why not?" Naruto looks at her with a serious face and says "I can tell you, but if you tell anyone... I will never forgive you, Understand?" Tenten wipes her face and says "Understood...I won't tell anyone." Naruto sighs as he closes his eyes and channels chakra to them. He then opens his eyes as he says "Okay...it is because of this." Tenten gasps as she sees that his eyes changed. She then looks at them closer and says "Wow that is so cool. I promise I won't tell anyone. After all, a ninja needs to have an ace up their sleeve." Naruto deactivates his eyes and smiles a cheesy grin, holding out his hand as he says "So Tenten, I'm Naruto...do you want to be friends?" Tenten smiles back and shakes his hand as she says "Sure. It's nice to meet you...and I'm going to assume you didn't mean what you said about Tsunade. Right?" The dangerous tone on 'right' causes Naruto to immediately say "No I didn't!" Tenten smiles and sensing the danger gone Naruto says "Would you like to train with me sometimes?" Tenten's smile seems to grow as she says "Yes. I would...Oh Crap...I'm supposed to watch the shop today. Sorry, bye Naruto." She then darts off. For the rest of the day Naruto practices with the Kohenkyo getting it down to the point where he can do it within a second of Kyubi's command.

~~Chapter 4 End~~

There is chapter 4 folks, Beta/roommate is dragging his feet on reading the chapters...he has only read chapter 1 so far...oh well, Rate and review, constructive criticism good, Flamers…You shall be Tenten's new target.

~~Naruto's current Abilities~~

-Fast healing

-God-like reflexes (except when distracted by other things) (reduces to about Genin level reflexes after this chapter)

-Genin level speed (currently)

-Fox like agile-ness (reduces to about Genin level after this chapter)

-Kohenkyo (Fox Change Void) - Has 2 uses, Naruto currently only knows the first use in which he focuses his chakra into his mind and feet using the ram seal to assist him, this allows him to move incredibly fast and change places with an object or person while his movement is concealed with a swirl of leaves. He can currently do this within 1 second of starting the technique. He is not aware of this yet but this move can be used for very far distances, as long as he knows what the area looks like and that the object or person is there.


	5. LtR: Improving and the Second Technique

Hello again. I realized I made a mistake as I looked through the Digimon wiki for Renamon. Apparently 'Diamond Storm' is the dubbed name for the move, from now on I will be using the Japanese name for the move, 'Koyousetsu' which translates to 'Fox Leaf Arrowhead.' Anyway Chapter commence…right after a word from our disclaimer.

Disclaimer: ...See Chapter 3…No this is not an error.

~~Chapter 5: Learning the Ropes: Improving and the Second Technique~~

Over the next few weeks Naruto continues to train with the _Kohenkyo_ until he manages to do it with in a half a second from when Kyubi tells him to. It is at this point where Kyubi says "Alright now stop. I want you to write something on the back of one of those slips your 'hidden' sensei keeps throwing at you. You remember what I've taught you about writing right?" Naruto replies with a mental nod as he thinks back to the start of his lessons.

~~Flashback to few weeks before, nighttime~~

Naruto just got in bed and soon after, fell asleep. He then woke up only to find himself in his mindscape, sitting in front of the Kyubi's cage. "Come here kit." The Kyubi says as Naruto stands up. He listens and enters the cage as he says "What's up Kyubi." She looks at him and frowns as she says "First stop calling me Kyubi…That is a title given to those who fear me, and it doesn't seem right coming from you." Naruto nods as he says "Then what should I call you?" She puts her paw to her chin for a while before she says "Call me Rena, as this form is called a Renamon, and so Rena for short." Naruto smiles as he says "I like it Rena…So, what else did you call me in here for?" Rena smirks before saying "To put it bluntly…You are an idiot…" Naruto deadpans at that declaration before she says "That being said, I plan to remedy this as your _Kodagan_ requires intelligence to increase its rank." Naruto gets up and says "Alright, so what's first? Ninja tactics? How to use ninja tools?..." Rena smirks again as she say "before any of the fun stuff must come the boring stuff. First I will teach you how to write. And I want you practicing an hour a day to improve your calligraphy." Naruto sighs and says a bit depressed "Yes Rena." And so began his Nightly lessons with Rena. (From now on Kyubi will be Rena…why…because I'm lazy and Kyubi takes too long to type…No actually, calling her Kyubi just didn't feel right to me.)

~~Back to Present~~

Rena snaps him out of his thoughts as she says "Good. Write 'Teach me Chakra Control' on the back of the paper." It takes Naruto five minutes to write that simple sentence but unlike most five year olds his was very legible. "Now attach it to a kunai." Rena instructs him. After he does she then says "Now remember what I told you about angles?" Naruto nods his head in affirmation before he hears "Good, turn 57.5 degrees to the right and throw the kunai with as much force as you can at a 63 degree angle, then wait." Naruto does so, turning to the right and throwing it with all his strength sending it sailing through the air. He then sits down cross-legged and waits.

~~Somewhere close by~~

Inu's eyes widen as he sees Naruto throw the kunai right towards him thinking 'How did he know?' He catches the kunai when it is close enough then chuckles when he sees there is a note on it. He opens the note and reads it, his eyes widening at both the hand writing and what it says. He then thinks to himself "Why does this stuff still surprise me, but for someone not even in the academy yet to request being taught chakra control before some powerful jutsu…then again the Kyubi is probably helping him…I should bring this up with the Hokage before I give him any information." And so with a swirl of leaves Inu is off to talk to the Hokage.

~~Back with Naruto~~

Naruto sits waiting patiently till he hears Rena say "It appears they left, probably to go get permission from the Hokage. In the meantime I will be teaching you another of my techniques, this one is called '_Fox Style: Kitsune no Kage_' (_Fox's Shadow_). This Jutsu is a transformation jutsu, but unlike the regular one, this one is a real transformation. Now you could get the same effect with me sealed in here and you overloading the regular technique, this however takes less chakra and makes your chakra emulate the person you transform into, going as far as changing the nature of your chakra temporarily, but it won't give you their mastery over the element. Thus this technique is not easily noticed by sensor ninja but can make you unable to use you skills correctly. However, right now we will focus on the physical portion only as you don't have enough knowledge on the elemental chakras." Naruto nods and says "Okay, so what do I do?" Rena replies with "Put your hands in the special hand seal I taught you, the fox seal." Naruto nods as he does so, putting his thumb and middle fingers together, the thumb of each hand touching the other one's tip and the middle fingers together up to the second knuckle. He then puts the pinky, ring, and pointer fingers to the ones on the other hand, all of them pointing straight up, and the sign forming a triangle shape. Rena then says "Now channel chakra to your whole body and imagine what you want to transform into." He does so as he thinks about Tenten. Rena smirks as she thinks 'Well this should be fun.' Naruto transforms, his body taking the shape of his bun-haired friend. Naruto looks at his body and shouts "Alright, I did it." Rena amused and wanting to see how he imagined this says "Naruto, why don't you look in your pants." Naruto blushes and slowly does so, not sure why he was as he pulls his pants away to reveal…a tuft of white fur…Rena just deadpans as she says "Naruto release the transformation now. That is not how females look down there." Naruto does so, releasing the transformation as he says "Then how do they look down there?" Rena starts sweating as she says "I-I'll tell you when you are older." Surprisingly Naruto accepts that and says "Ok, now what?" Rena still recovering from almost having to explain the female anatomy to him says "Just work on getting the transformation and _Kohenkyo_ faster." And so Naruto does, getting the transformation to Tenten down to a single second by the end of the day.

~~Chapter 5 End~~

There is chapter 5 folks, Beta/roommate is still dragging his feet on reading the chapters...he has still only read chapter 1 so far...oh well, Rate and review, constructive criticism good, Flamers…I will shove a rasenshuriken where the sun doesn't shine. P.S. thank laundry for two chapters in a day.

~~Naruto's current Abilities~~

-Fast healing

-Genin level reflexes

-Genin level speed

-Genin level agile-ness

-Kohenkyo (Fox Change Void) - Has 2 uses, Naruto currently only knows the first use in which he focuses his chakra into his mind and feet using the ram seal to assist him, this allows him to move incredibly fast and change places with an object or person while his movement is concealed with a swirl of leaves. He can currently do this within 1 second of starting the technique. He is not aware of this yet but this move can be used for very far distances, as long as he knows what the area looks like and that the object or person is there.

-Fox Style: Kitsune no Kage – Naruto's Sexy jutsu transformation but this takes less chakra, and it also can make the user's chakra emulate the chakra of the person they are transforming into to the point that the chakra changes natures. (Naruto can't change chakra yet though) (I will add more description when I feel like it.)


	6. LtR:New Teachers

Hello again. Chapter 6 ready to roll out the red carpet.

Disclaimer: ...See Chapter 5.

~~Chapter 6: Learning the Ropes: New Teacher~~

~~Day After Request to Inu~~

Naruto woke up bright and early and quickly went about his morning routine, starting with taking a shower, not even bothering to try too get hot water, followed by getting dressed and making a cup of ramen. After Naruto finishes his ramen he hears Rena say "Soon I will teach you how to hunt and then we can start building your muscles. At the current time there is no point as you don't have enough nutrients to build muscles." Naruto pouts at this as he goes and starts to brush his teeth.

As he is about to head out to start training he notices a not on the inside of his door that says 'Find the Crazy Snake Lady and ask her to teach you Chakra control, she is like you, most people don't like her and she has few true friends. Search for dango and you will find her.' After reading this he grows a sad expression and says "What do you think Rena. Should I go ask her?" For a bit there is silence till he hears "Well the saying goes that birds of a feather flock together. Might as well try it." Naruto nods before heading out the door.

~~Meanwhile~~

Anko starts her day waking up with a hangover. She takes the magical ninja hangover cure and is soon right as rain…blood red rain at least. She then gets dressed in her usual chain mesh shirt and short shorts, this is followed by her burnt orange thigh length skirt. She then puts on her ninja sandals followed by her metal shin guards. She finishes her ensemble with her tan trench coat and leaf headband.

After dressing she went to go to her favorite dango stand when she notices a note on the inside of her door. She curses herself out as this means that someone got inside her house. She grabs the note and reads 'A kid at the dango stand will ask you to teach him chakra control. Please take him to your playground and do so. If he hasn't already impressed the other day then feel free to test him, I'm sure he will surprise you. Thanks, anbu-san.' Growing curious of who this kid is and why anyone would allow a kid to be taught by her, she starts to head to the dango stand.

When she gets there she sits down and orders two sticks of dango and waits.

~~To Naruto~~

Naruto approaches the dango stand and sees her sitting there at which point Rena stops him saying, "This might be easier to convince her if you manage to get close to her without her knowing." Naruto looks around and sees a stone on the ground and says to himself "let's see… (distance = velocity^2/gravity constant * sin(2 * angle)) …she is 50 feet away so if I throw it with a velocity of 10 feet per second then… I need to throw it at an angle of 2 degrees down." He then picks it up and throws it exactly as calculated and it lands next to her. "Alright!" Naruto thinks to himself. Rena replies "yes, good job. However, you need to work on your speed."

~~With Anko~~

Anko of course noticed the stone, as well as the kid that threw it. However her curiosity made her pretend not to notice. Her eyes then grow wide with surprise as Naruto disappears in a swirl of leaves then reappears next to her.

~~Back to Naruto~~

Naruto appears next to her with his Kohenkyo. He then quickly ducks under the punch that is launched his way. Anko looks at him surprised not only that he managed to just appear right next to her but also that he managed to dodge her punch. Naruto looks up to her hands crossed in defense and deciding to go the…mostly polite route says "miss snake lady, I apologize for my comments the other day. Also I would like you to teach me chakra control please." He then bows to her as a sign of respect. "Good, those lessons on being formal and polite to people are helping." Rena says as Anko ponders over what happened. 'Hmm, this kid…not only did he manage to get within striking range and dodge my blow, but he also was able to out run me the other day. Add to that the fact that the villagers hate him like they do me…Hmmm, with my help he could go far….and maybe be one of the few that I trust.' Her inner dialog done Anko looks at him and says "Alright kid, and the name is Anko. Call me anything but that, sensei, or master and you are in for a world of hurt." She smirks a bit at the end as Naruto says "Alright, lead the way Anko-Sensei." Anko nods before she starts to walk towards her playground, Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death.

~~Half an Hour Later~~

Naruto shivers as they approach the forest of death. From within he hears the rustling of the leaves, the clicking of what sound like insects, the roars of what could only be giant animals. This all seemed unnatural to him and so he was afraid. Sensing his fear Anko looks at him and says "Don't you worry kid, nothing will hurt you if you are with me. I am a Chunin after all." With that Anko hoists him onto her shoulders and jumps the fence to enter the forest. With Naruto on her shoulders she tree hops to a large clearing. Once there she stops and puts Naruto behind her, her arm held out defensively as she shouts out "Who's there? Show yourself." With that they both hear "Maah, you are getting better at keeping track of your surroundings Anko-chan." The Anbu with the Inu mask and spiky silver hair then appears and says "Thank you for bringing him here. Here no one will discover that we are helping to train him. Before you question me let me explain, you see…"

~~To Be Continued~~

~~Chapter 6 End~~

There is chapter 6 folks, Beta/roommate is still dragging his feet on reading the chapters...he has still only read chapter 1 so far...oh well. I know you probably hate me for cutting it off there, hell I hate myself for it, however let me explain. I wanted to keep my chapters more consistent as far as length goes and if I didn't cut it off there then I would have ended up with this chapter bout 500 words longer. That said as I am sick today this shouldn't cause too much of a cliff hanger as I will probably post next chapter later today. Rate and review, constructive criticism good, Flamers…You will be pinned to a tree in the forest of death and left there for all the nasties to feed on.

P.S. realized my calculations were wrong as there is an initial height but didn't feel like changing formula. Point is Naruto can think logically.

~~Naruto's current Abilities~~

-Fast healing

-Genin level reflexes

-Genin level speed

-Genin level agile-ness

-Genin level intelligence

-Kodagan(level 0)…programmers will understand why it starts at zero- Allows Naruto the ability to see the data in the things around him. He does not yet know how to interpret said data.

-Kohenkyo (Fox Change Void) - Has 2 uses, Naruto currently only knows the first use in which he focuses his chakra into his mind and feet using the ram seal to assist him, this allows him to move incredibly fast and change places with an object or person while his movement is concealed with a swirl of leaves. He can currently do this within 1 second of starting the technique. He is not aware of this yet but this move can be used for very far distances, as long as he knows what the area looks like and that the object or person is there.

-Fox Style: Kitsune no Kage – Naruto's Sexy jutsu transformation but this takes less chakra, and it also can make the user's chakra emulate the chakra of the person they are transforming into to the point that the chakra changes natures. (Naruto can't change chakra yet though) (I will add more description when I feel like it.)


	7. LtR: Chakra Control

Hello again. Chapter 7 I Choose You.

Disclaimer: Pika...See Chapter 6.

~~Chapter 7: Learning the Ropes: Chakra Control~~

~~Continue~~

"…you see…"

~~Yesterday After Naruto's Request~~

Inu appears outside of the Hokage's office and knocks. A brief moment of silence was heard before Inu heard his commander say "Come on in." Upon prompting Inu opened the door and bowed to his leader before saying "Hokage-Sama I have some Top Secret information." Once he heard this he motioned for his hidden Anbu guard to leave. Once gone the Hokage touched the silencing seal under his desk and sent chakra through it causing the whole room to glow a brilliant blue before settling down. "What is your report Inu?" the Hokage asks seriously. Inu looks him in the eye and says "Sir, this pertains to Naruto, I know you had Jiraiya check his seal as he slept and I know that the results came back as there being no change in the structural stability of the seal, but I can say though we would prefer him not communicate with the Kyubi, it is only helping him to grow quicker. Today he threw a kunai with a note attached right towards me and on it was a request… now normally when a young kid requests something it is a powerful jutsu…but oddly enough his request is to teach him chakra control." Taking in the latest development the Hokage sits back in his chair and thinks before he says "Well, what would you like to do Inu, as you know chakra control can rarely be taught to the maximum efficiency through a scroll." Inu nods his head and says "Wise as ever Hokage-Sama. Hense I would like to make a request for a two year long mission for myself and Chunin Anko Miterashi. We shall take Naruto into the Forest of Death for two years and teach him what we can. By that point we will return with Naruto and he will enter the academy at age 7, one year late, but much more prepared. This will also be the year that Itachi's little brother Sasuke enters the academy. I would like for them to be on a team lead by me with Anko as a co-leader when they graduate. This I believe will create the strongest team we have seen for quite some time." The Hokage thinks about the new information he has been given and he starts to scratch his chin as he says "Inu I understand and accept most of what you say however, why would you take Anko with you?" Inu looks down and says "Sir have you not noticed that she and Naruto are treated with similar dislike and hatred?" The Hokage's eyes widen and he says "Ahh, I see. The old birds of a feather saying. Very well Inu, your requested mission is approved as is your subordinate request. Dismissed." Inu bows and says "Hai, Hokage-Sama." He then disappears in a swirl of leaves.

~~Back to present~~

"…And so you see, that is what led us all to be here now." Inu concludes. Anko and Naruto pick their jaws up of the floor and Anko says "So let me get this straight… I get to help train this brat for two years, it counts as a paid mission, and 5 years after that I get to be a Jonin team leader with you to both this brat and the brat that the Uchiha think will surpass Itachi, and I get to do it all inside my playground…I'm in." Naruto quickly shakes his head and says "Yata! So what am I going to learn first?...Oh yeah and Rena says don't worry about knowledge based teaching, she teaches me that as I sleep." Inu and Anko both look at Naruto oddly before Inu connects 2 and 2. "Rena is the Kyubi isn't she? And she is also the one who taught you that substitution jutsu and that transformation jutsu….and…Wait the Kyubi is female…no wonder we can't understand her?" The last comment earns him a swift smack from Anko as Naruto blushes and says "Rena is calling you many bad names, of which one of the least insulting is a sexist dick brained bastard…What's a dick?" Anko and Inu both sweat as the say in unison "We'll tell you when you're older." Naruto nods his head accepting the answer. Inu recovers first and says "Alright, first we will teach you the first chakra control exercise. To do this you first pick up a leaf. Then you apply chakra to your hand before turning it upside-down, too much and it will blow off before you even flip your hand, too little and it will fall off when you flip your hand. Just the right amount and the leaf will stick to your palm." Inu then gives the leaf to Naruto and says "try channeling chakra to the leaf through your hand. That said Naruto applies a small amount of chakra. This did not have the desired result though, as the leaf blasts off of his palm, shredded by the force. Inu sweat drops as he says "Naruto…how much chakra did you use…" Naruto scratches the back of his head as he says "Not much, only a little." This causes Inu's sweat drop to deepen and Anko to burst out in laughter as Inu says "Naruto, that was not a little, that was enough chakra for at least a c-ranked jutsu…try using a lot less." Naruto nods slowly then picks a new leaf up, this time using substantially less chakra only for the leaf to still be blown off and ripped to pieces, albeit less violently this time. Inu shakes his head and says "that was at least enough for a D-rank jutsu, you need to use less then what an E-rank jutsu uses." Naruto picks up another leaf and channels chakra to it, once again blowing it off his hand. Inu sighs and says "This may take a while."

~~Chapter 6 End~~

There is chapter 6 folks, Beta/roommate is still dragging his feet on reading the chapters...he has still only read chapter 1 so far...oh well, Rate and review, constructive criticism good, Flamers…I'm having trouble thinking of painful thing so this time it's your turn…most painful thing you think of will happen to you.

P.S. The Posting every Monday is not purposeful, it is just how my schedule ended up making me do it, today's postings are because I am sick, First week I wasn't able to sleep, and Last week I woke up real early.

~~Naruto's current Abilities~~

-Fast healing

-Genin level reflexes

-Genin level speed

-Genin level agile-ness

-Genin level intelligence

-Jonin level chakra reserves

-Kodagan(level 0)…programmers will understand why it starts at zero- Allows Naruto the ability to see the data in the things around him. He does not yet know how to interpret said data.

-Kohenkyo (Fox Change Void) - Has 2 uses, Naruto currently only knows the first use in which he focuses his chakra into his mind and feet using the ram seal to assist him, this allows him to move incredibly fast and change places with an object or person while his movement is concealed with a swirl of leaves. He can currently do this within 1 second of starting the technique. He is not aware of this yet but this move can be used for very far distances, as long as he knows what the area looks like and that the object or person is there.

-Fox Style: Kitsune no Kage – Naruto's Sexy jutsu transformation but this takes less chakra, and it also can make the user's chakra emulate the chakra of the person they are transforming into to the point that the chakra changes natures. (Naruto can't change chakra yet though) (I will add more description when I feel like it.)


End file.
